the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Gentle Giant
= Gentle Giant = Personality Roland was born with ADHD and is therefore a bit of a savant. He picked up intellectual pursuits quite easily in school and graduated from high school with honors. Due to his ADHD, he is anti-social. He dislikes short-term contact with others and finds casual conversation to be boring. He also engages in behavior that breaks standards of politeness but doesn't see anything wrong. Politeness is an alien concept to him so he doesn't notice when people are rude and doesn't understand why. Roland values intelligence highly and anti-intellectualism is his berserk button. He has stated that he thinks that anti-intellectuals deserve a frontal lobotomy so "they would be deprived of the intellectual faculties that they themselves despise". His valuing of intelligence is why he excelled in math and the sciences in school since they deal in concrete facts. He succeeded in those courses with honors. Social studies and language arts were more difficult for him but he still maintained a B average throughout those courses. He can also play piano and is learning how to draw. Appearance Roland is 70 inches (5 foot 10) with broad shoulders and a swimmers body. His skin is tanned with lines around his neck and arms where he wears clothes. Most of the time he wears a short sleeve mono-color shirt and jeans due to seeing little need to diversify his wardrobe. His hair is black and messy unless he has recently had it cut short (to prolong the amount of time until he has to go to the barber again). He almost always has stubble on his chin due to the hair there growing back quickly every time he shaves it off. Relations & Allies Though his anti-social nature leaves him with few people that he views as friends he is a devoted if low ranking (due to only being a student) member of the Brinkers. He is very interested in figuring out how the advanced technology of the suit's function, including the underlying scientific principles behind it all. = The Suit = His suit is about the size and shape of a wolf and is largely used to provide long-range support by either using the Particle Beam to snipe targets or the Machine gun to suppress opponents. By taking advantage of camouflage to conceal himself and Adhesion to move into odd spots he is able to provide long-range suppressing fire and sniper support to a team of suits. Opponents are usually too busy trying to fight the closer range suits to deal with a difficult to spot sniper. His four Drones are in case he doesn't have anyone to draw fire away. All four drones carry two Laser Rifles which could either pace their shots to provide a constant stream of laser fire or use both rifles at once to deal high damage to low durability suits. All four drones are controlled by his standard Soldier A.I. When stuck out alone he is able to use his suit's high speed, camouflage and adhesion to run, hide and harass opponents. The name Gentle Giant is meant to be ironic since his suit is neither gentle nor giant due to its small size and combat ability. He himself did not come up with the name due to having difficulties with irony. Suit Crunch Points available: 230 Missions Completed: Just Like Old Times and Operation Red Eye Points Allocated: 220 Body Type: Predator (10) 10 Features: Natural Weapons (0), Adhesion (10) 20 Suit A.I: Soldier (10) 30 User Interface: Brain Implant (20) 50 Hud: Suit Status (0), Advanced Suit Status (5), Hawkeye (5), Night Vision (10), Infrared Vision (10) 80 Comms: Radio Transmitter (0), Free-Space Optical Transmitter (10) 90 Weapons: Machine Gun (10), Particle Beam (15) 115 Drones: 4 Light Drones with 2 Laser Rifles each (20) 135 Upgrades: Environmental Controls I and II (10), Camouflage (10), Collapsible I and II (10), Storage (0), Cyber Brain (10), Martial Arts (5), Polyglot (5), Veteran Soul (5), Kinetic Stabilizers (10) 200 Nanites: Hydra (10), Mycelium (10) 220